Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/24 October 2012
12:03 So... 12:22 Hey 12:22 Bye 12:55 Is anyone here? 12:56 <1999bug> Nope. 01:06 D: Mat 01:28 hiiii luv u 01:28 <3 01:29 kiss kiss my sexii bois 01:29 talk 2 me 01:29 make luv 2 me 01:29 i want you in between my sweet breasts 01:30 hey guys 01:31 ok..... 01:48 Why? 01:49 Because 2 more years till my old house is fix 01:50 So bad that it's 2 years or bad that it's getting fixed? 01:53 Are you even talking 01:53 Well I just spoke then. 01:54 Hey 01:55 I just watched the Bill Gates vs Steve Jobs Epic Rap Battle xD 01:55 I almost fell out of my chair when it showed HAL at the end xD 02:02 dead chat 02:02 :/ 02:03 wb 02:04 Storm? 02:05 Yeah? 02:05 Hi. 02:06 Hi 02:06 Wow it's silent. 02:09 Fine! 02:09 You wanna be like that? 02:09 Die then! 02:09 The whole world loved you. 02:09 but you were my friend! 02:09 I'm alone now 02:09 with nothing but power and time 02:09 And no one on Earth who can challenge my mind! 02:09 I'm a boss! 02:09 I own DO 02:09 *DOS 02:09 lol 02:10 Want me to link you to the video? (It has 2-3 curses) 02:10 No thnx. Editing. 02:11 Anything Else new? 02:11 K 02:11 Not much 02:11 Posted a new MOC tho 02:13 http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8117728257/in/photostream/ 02:13 (The Toxin Imp is the new one) 02:14 The one on the left? 02:14 Yeah 02:15 Nice :) 02:15 If you press the "newer" button on the top, you can see more angles of it 02:16 k 02:22 g2g soon 02:26 g2g 02:26 Bye o/ 02:27 Bye 02:29 Is anybody there? 02:50 FB-PM 03:38 Hey 04:38 hey mythurn if you exsist say something 05:13 Uh 06:03 I never stopped 06:04 well if you guys are still doing that 06:04 i wont be here 06:08 So... 06:37 Bogus 06:39 WB Korp 06:39 O/ 06:39 oh 06:39 moro 06:45 So.. 06:45 So...* 06:48 bye 06:53 I'm gonna go 07:18 dangit 07:45 How are you all? 07:45 Fine. :) 07:35 :) * 07:39 o/ Czech! :D 07:39 How are you? :) 07:39 Okay-ish, you? 07:39 Fine. :) 07:40 Hi everyone 07:40 o/ Jim! :D 07:40 Hey, Jim. 07:45 How are you all? 07:45 Fine. :) 07:49 I was just eating Ice-cream so I was away from the computer a while. (Didn't want to spill it on the keyboard) 07:50 :) 07:55 I think Czech is looking for an LDD file. 07:55 He thinks he lost it. :s 07:56 I get very upset when I forget to save my LDD files too. 07:59 Irnakk, what time is it where you are? 07:59 9:59 AM 08:01 Oh, I was just about to say what I had for dinner. Then I realized your probably in a different time zone. :P 08:01 :P 08:01 It's 7:00PM here. :P 08:01 :P 08:03 Wait 9:59AM? Shouldn't school be on? 08:03 moro 08:03 Hi Korpuffin 08:04 school? 08:04 who needs school when its holiday 08:04 ^ 08:04 o/ 08:05 Oh... :P 08:05 (Time zones again) 08:05 its 11:05 AM here 08:06 time difrense is like 2h50m 08:06 ^And weather season. 08:06 no snow now 08:06 it smelted >:D 08:08 brb 08:09 its funny how everything happens in a few days 08:09 czech o/ 08:09 moro miten menee 08:09 Chat froze 08:09 o/ Hi Czech 08:10 o/ 08:13 XD bunny bust II 08:15 Stupid LDD 08:16 I take Screenshots, and they don't appear in my folder 08:16 i hope they add more lotr pieces 08:16 becouse the hairs 08:17 hairs i say! :P 08:17 and more prints 08:26 I've noticed they've taken out a few printings in the most recent update too. 08:26 That's..stupid.. 08:27 Example is the Minifigure leg printings. 08:27 Yarr 08:28 Zombie, farmer, and several other leg prints goneski 08:28 ^They replaced them with Ninjago printings. :/ 08:29 Yeah :/ 08:48 Hello Everyone! o/ 08:48 o/ 08:50 This is boring... General Cuusoo Out! o/ 08:50 o/ 08:50 :| 09:04 Hi 09:04 o/ 09:04 I didn't have to go to school today :) 09:05 Me neither,its holiday. :P 09:08 o/ 09:08 my chat froze 09:09 i cant whait 26th of this month 09:09 :) 09:09 it finaly comes 09:09 1.4.1 09:09 I cant wait foir the 30th 09:10 For* 09:10 we dont celebrate halloween here 09:10 I meant LEGO LoTR :P 09:10 oh 09:10 but its november 09:10 Not here 09:11 ok 09:11 it comes in like 8th of november here 09:19 mat 09:19 didnt realise you where here 09:19 Oh,hi 09:20 so about those cards 09:20 Could you put the sketch on the theme 09:21 's page? 09:21 Hello everybody!! o/ 09:21 ok 09:21 moro omega 09:21 o/ 09:22 i make a bunch of wepoan cards today mat 09:23 shotguns :P 09:23 no 09:23 just kidding 09:26 something like katanas and gear 09:33 :) 09:33 colouring is hard :/ 09:35 do you make it whit a computer or hands 09:36 computer 09:37 ok' 09:37 have you finnished the first one 09:37 not yet 09:37 ok 09:41 Yo. 09:42 so mat 09:42 are we still doing it like' 09:42 me drawing 09:43 you painting 09:43 Hello Czech! o/ 09:43 Yo 09:43 moro mite menee 09:45 (how are you) 09:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=POnWMDLoTmw have you guys seen this 10:01 when i saw the first pic 10:01 but they look like they are gonna get old very soon 10:03 Hello Everyone! o/ 10:03 Compare this 70013 Equila's Ultra Striker, with this 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider. 10:03 Hi 10:03 I'm Back! 10:03 I see you've changed your name :) 10:03 Who...? 10:04 Weren't you Rattla(some numbers)? 10:04 Hello Rattla! o/ 10:04 Ninjago is one of the worst LEGO themes :P 10:04 Or it's another person 10:04 No, Rattla900 Changed to... I forget. 10:04 The worst is Galidor 10:04 Oh 10:04 That's true. 10:05 PaintCreatiure13 10:05 I said "one of the worst", not "the worst" 10:05 *Creature 10:05 back 10:05 GALIDOR FTW. 10:05 Yeah 10:05 you talking about Glidor 10:05 Glidor? 10:05 the abomination of lego designing 10:05 galidor* 10:06 the ancister of hero factory 10:06 And Bionicle 10:06 yes 10:06 Well, actually, spinners from Ninjago aren't much better than Galidor's figs 10:06 but still 10:06 why 10:06 They're both juniorized and useless for MOCers 10:06 actualy bionicle did exist before 2002 10:07 gladior was a licence theme 10:07 Ninjago Spinners rule. I'm a Spinjitzu master... I actually am, not joking. 10:07 Yeah because they "spin in a cool way" 10:08 No, they're terrible and they aren't what LEGO is supposed to be 10:08 Grrr.... Don't get me angry. 10:08 You won't like me when 'm angry. 10:09 rattla calm down 10:09 it about opinion 10:09 its* 10:09 Learn to laugh... :) 10:09 i can.............. 10:10 Mat, you do know this is partly why you were banned last time... 10:11 I don't care 10:11 have you seen this http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=POnWMDLoTmw golden eye 10:11 hilarious 10:12 Ninjago spinners are one of the worst products made by LEGO and I won't change my opinion :P 10:12 Hey! 10:12 I was going to do it! :P 10:12 You guys are terrible! :) 10:12 rattla 10:13 I practically laughed then. 10:13 Seriously, could someone explain why one, big chunk of plastic with a fig and some random weapons/parts cost so much? 10:13 No, don't kick me, I'm just asking 10:14 I don't really care, because they're discontinuing Ninjago, and I won't buy any spinners 10:14 They spin very well if you learn and become really good. 10:14 Like Me... I'm so Modest. :) 10:14 Yeah, they're awfully expensive because they spin -_- 10:14 spinners.... 10:14 I need a proper explanation 10:14 wierd game 10:15 they got plus 5 in the paggage 10:15 so 10:15 Everyone has their own opinions.... 10:15 per Omega 10:15 *Per 10:15 per legoboy 10:15 Per? 10:15 you dont know what it mean 10:15 Really? 10:15 No... I don't. 10:16 Ok 10:16 I'll explain 10:16 So there is really no right or wrong 10:16 i think 10:16 Per means "What he said" for example 10:16 oh, and the final wave of Ninjago is 2013 looks terrible. Designers finally had a change to make something good and they wasted it. 10:16 Oh... like "I agree" 10:17 @Legoboy9373 10:17 yes 10:17 Yeah Rattla 10:17 Mat stop 10:17 The temple and the dragon, the only sets that aren't silly vehicles both look like they're unfinished 10:17 We stopped talking about that 10:17 'Per' means agreeing with what another user said, but to avoid repeating the entire thing again, we just use 'per' or '@'. 10:18 Huh. 10:20 per per per! :P 10:20 @ @ @! :P 10:20 XD 10:22 You know what a cool theme is? DC Super Heroes. 10:23 Partly 10:23 yeah 10:23 Some things are cool, others aren't 10:23 partly 10:23 The Batman ones are the best. 10:23 Superman sucks. 10:23 Not really 10:23 well yeah 10:23 but partly 10:23 yeah 10:23 *Yeah 10:23 not all batman sets 10:24 The new Arkham Asylum Breakout looks cool. 10:24 And it has... A BRICK SEPARATOR! XD 10:25 Lego Be warned... the seperator's comin'... and it's comin' for you. 10:26 Nah, teeth are better for separating parts :P 10:26 Jk 10:26 I used to think that... No joke, These days I have a serious Overbite. 10:29 I used to separate parts with my teeth 10:29 maybe that's why my parents hate LEGO so much? :P 10:32 my parents hate legos too 10:32 but i still buy them 10:32 I stopped buying LEGO in 2008 10:33 !!!! 10:33 omg 10:33 there are such good sets out now 10:33 :) 10:33 :( 10:34 :d 10:34 most of the modern sets are lame, so I don't feel like I missed something 10:34 it depends on what you buy 10:34 all those friends crap is bull 10:34 Oh hello. :) 10:35 but star wars and super heroes are done well 10:35 hi dark wizard 10:35 hi omega 10:36 well, I hate licensed themes 10:36 Hello! o/ 10:36 I love legos and do you know the pink puffball kirrby? 10:36 kirby* 10:36 i know kirby hes a boss 10:36 I have a yellow varity of him 10:36 awesome eh? 10:37 licensed themes are bad a liittle but it does make it more fun 10:38 wizard do you have the six pack yet 10:38 do you know how to make a kirby, Gilbransen192837465? 10:38 wb o/ 10:38 you take a smile brick 10:38 Computer crash 10:38 ;/ 10:39 then a one center stud flat 10:39 dude gilb, i know how. 10:39 then to curve roof peices 10:39 oh thats just how i built him nd 10:40 mario 10:40 luigi 10:40 marth 10:40 peach 10:40 meta knight 10:40 captain falcon 10:40 fox 10:40 pikachu 10:40 ect. 10:41 all the smash bros 10:41 :( 10:41 i feel lonely who's still here? 10:42 ...................................................................... 10:42 ticktockticktock 10:42 bye 10:42 Gtg! o/ 11:02 Gtg 11:02 Bye o/ 11:10 ive got 12 min. lets make this fun 11:11 (rainbow) 11:11 nuts 11:11 (batman)( 11:11 (batman) 11:11 crud 11:11 nothing works 11:17 who likes minifigures say minifigure 12:12 o/ 12:12 :) 12:24 Mat? :) 12:28 Yes? 12:38 nevermind :P 12:38 Just checkin if you are here :) 02:25 Hi 02:32 Hi 02:32 o/ 02:32 :/ Every chat is silent 02:36 I kinda wanna turn in to a ghost! :) 02:36 (No that does NOT mean I want to commit suicide) (eyeroll) 02:36 (Or die) 02:36 Mat? 02:37 What are your favourite LEGO themes? 02:37 Ninjago, Superheroes, Monster Fighters, and Minifigures. 02:38 Oh! 02:38 And LotR 02:38 . 03:14 Excellent news! 03:17 "Really Jon? What is it?" 03:17 Thank you very much for asking... 03:18 "You're welcome." 03:18 My good news is that my technology teacher has approached me with an enticing proposal. 03:18 "What kind of proposal?" 03:19 Well, she asked the school governors for some funding to start a new club. 03:20 She spent £500 on Mindstorms sets tow go with the dozen unopened dacta sets in her office. 03:20 "That sound cool, but what has it got to do with you?" 03:20 Br1ck! :D 03:21 That sound cool, but what has it got to do with you? 03:21 Well, she follows my Mocpage and knows I'm the biggest FoL in the school; I'll lead the club by teaching other students basic system/technic/mindstorms techniques. 03:21 Cool 03:22 The club will open in january and I get to keep one of the unopened Dacta chainsaws >:D 03:22 Dacta chainsaws? 03:23 I didn't catch the Lego ID number but I'll look it up. 03:24 It'll be interesting to see what it looks like when completed. 03:24 Oh :( 03:24 Forgot I was banned from bricklink. I'll have to use brother's brick. 03:28 It was a white box with "DACTA CHAIN-SAW" written on the box. She had about eight of them. 03:28 Can't find lego sets for the life of me :/ 03:29 You're still blocked on Bricklink?! 03:29 Hey o/ 03:29 Dacta Chainsaw? 03:30 I made a new account, made an order, the order was shoddy, I gave bad feed back, they reported me, they linked my accounts together so now both are permanently blocked :P 03:31 @Creeper, yes... dacta and chainsaw are words that don't notmally go together. 03:31 :P 03:31 *Normally, 03:31 I know, a lot like 'home' and 'work'. 03:31 Yeah 03:34 Dacta chainsaw is like mixing work and play 03:36 Ok 03:39 O/ 03:39 Irankk! 03:40 Hello,Clone,Mat,Br1ck and Creeper! :d 03:41 Jeez, this isn't easy. 03:41 I might just wait till tomorrow and note down the set ID. 03:42 Lol Br1ck's avatar xD 03:45 Hi guys o/ 03:46 :| 03:47 Irnakk!!! :D :D o/ 03:47 O/ Legoboy! :d 03:47 Yay! :P 03:48 How are you? 03:48 Wanna do a quiz in PM? 03:48 Fine. 03:48 maybe 03:48 You? :D 03:48 Wanna play Minecraft? 03:48 I'm great 03:48 I found a good server 03:48 Sure! 03:48 Going downstairs right now! 03:49 Cool 03:49 Are you on your iPad 03:49 *iPad? 03:49 Yeah :p 03:49 What's the ip? 03:50 Oh no! 03:50 I cant connect to minecraft! D: 03:50 Wait a sec 03:50 PM 04:06 switching platform 04:09 o/ 04:09 I'm going to start a new theme on Christmas 04:09 ok 04:12 It will be similiar to Custom:Ninjago:_The_Next_Tale 04:19 Anybody cares? 04:22 Me 04:51 and it will be one of my last themes 05:14 Hi 05:24 Hi jeyo 05:24 *Jeyo 05:26 It looks like chat has been dead for a while. 05:26 Hi Mat 05:26 Well, I'm planning to make two more themes 05:27 Hi 05:44 o/ Jeyo 05:44 Hi Irnakk 06:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luSMkHjObK8 06:42 get a freakin fraps! 06:43 ? 06:43 o/ CJC :D 06:45 ????????????? 06:45 Seriously, I hate capturing things on screen in a way like that. 06:46 The guy who made this video should download fraps. 06:58 O/ :) 06:59 I hate this disgusting world 06:59 I dont. 07:00 What's up Mat? 07:01 I feel really bad recently 07:03 In a medical sense (literally?) or mentally? 07:03 mentally 07:07 I can't really give good advice, but have you tried talking to someone 07:07 That being said, I never do that, I just try to ignore negative feelings, which probably isn't healthy. :S 07:08 Actually, I think I have some kind of depression, because I'm like that since a couple of months 07:11 Maybe talk to a doctor? 07:14 Maybe I shouldn't talk about it on main chat 07:14 change the topic: 07:14 Damn, why so many cool LEGO colours are discontinued? 07:17 Lol, 1.4.2 pre release :P 07:17 Back 07:18 I especially miss the metallic ones 07:18 Qui-Gon Jinn: *heavy voice* Could you get me a hot dog? :p 07:19 No 07:19 Okay xD 07:19 What are your favourite discontinued colours? 07:19 Old brown 07:19 Chrome silver 07:20 Okay, chat is at an all time low. 07:20 My are regular torquoise and metallic sand yellow (the old "gold" from Bionicle) 07:20 Hi 07:20 We have now turned to talking about our favourite discontinued colours. 07:20 O/ :) 07:21 Mat,you should change yerr avatar 07:21 :) 07:22 Irnakk, actually, I like modern reddish brown better 07:22 Ok 07:22 We all have our opinions 07:22 ;) 07:22 and I miss the copper 07:22 eh, I always wanted that rare copper Kanohi 07:23 I miss when we had real conversations in chat. 07:24 Per Creeper 07:25 -_- 07:25 What's so wrong about that conversation? 07:25 about the colours? 07:25 We actually had a LEGO conversation going for once.... 07:25 Per CJC,Clone and Creeper. 07:25 We are talking about discontinued colours for LEGO bricks. 07:26 And what's so wrong about it? -_- 07:26 That is not a healthy conversation. 07:26 How can you be per me and the other two? 07:26 When I was disagreeing with the other two 07:26 Oh xD 07:26 I thouth you agreed with them,cjc 07:26 :p 07:26 :l 07:26 Tought* 07:26 Thought** 07:27 sorry. 07:27 No, I'm fine with people discussing colours 07:27 Beats discussing nothing 07:27 It's still better than Ninjago fans spamming about Ninjago 07:27 Don't get me wrong, I don't hate that theme (that much :P ) 07:28 I seem to be getting back into The Cure - we could discuss that. 07:28 but if they want to talk about Ninjago, they have a ninjago wiki 07:28 Their songs are either really depressing or really happy 07:28 The Cure? 07:31 80s - present band 07:32 Boys Don't Cry, Lovecats, Close to Me, Just Like Heaven, In Between Days, Friday I'm in Love, Why Can't I be you?, Lovesong 07:32 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cure 07:33 Also, Why Can't I Be You, Lovesong and Just Like Heaven have quite easy chords by the looks 07:33 Mat.. 07:33 Are you mad at Ninjago or something? 07:33 07:34 hate Ninjago* 07:34 No, I just like annoying its fanboys 07:34 :P 07:35 ..That's not very nice 07:35 ^ 07:37 Do you think I care what is nice and what isn't? 07:38 Tbh, who actually cares anyway? 07:39 .Question.. 07:39 Clone: 07:39 Yes?# 07:39 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121024171134/lego/images/0/03/PB.jpg Should this be deleted from the wiki? 07:39 Do you know who this bear is? 07:39 Pedo Bear 07:39 Yes.. 07:40 and pedophilia isn't funny? 07:40 So shouldn't the image be deleted? 07:40 It's just a cartoon bear 07:40 But he's a pedophile.. 07:40 Oh, whatever, ._. 07:40 I agree with LEGO2013 07:41 IMO all not LEGO-related images should be deleted 07:41 .. 07:41 Really, Mat? 07:42 I didn't say all non-LEGO images 07:42 I said just that one because it represents pedophilia 07:42 and? 07:42 I just added my opinion 07:42 Is it not right that someones name is Pedo. 07:43 What if your name was Pedo. Would you like to be removed from things? Hmmm? 07:44 My name's Pedo. :/ 07:44 Is it, honestly? 07:44 I fail to see how discussing people named Pedo is better than discussing old LEGO colours 07:44 also, deleting non-LEGO images would prevent Wiki from uploading Internet-meme-rubbish like this 07:44 Creeper, you now acted like an idiot 07:44 No no it's not. I wen 07:44 Not funny, Lazer. 07:45 * I decided to make it that hypothetically 07:45 If someones name was, I don't think he's like it 07:45 I wouldn't like everyone discussing my name now 07:45 ... 07:46 I mean 07:46 Say everyone started talking about your username behind your back 07:46 The old grey color was kinda bland <_< >_> 07:46 -_- 07:47 Anyway, people don't have to know it is Pedobear, it could be a different variation of Pooh Bear, or Ted. 07:47 Paedo (pedo) in itself is the Greek prefix for child. However, the context it is currently being used in refers to paedophilia, which isn't really appropriate. 07:47 And so I don't see why we are having this discussion 07:48 Shall we give the bear a new name? 07:48 Someone uploaded a picture of Pedobear and I thought it was inappropriate. 07:48 I got it! 07:48 We should name it 07:48 If I wanted to read / discuss about that sort of thing, I would go to BBC News and read the latest on Jimmy Saville. 07:48 *drum roll* 07:48 "Bear 07:48 Yeah, because the whole internet is going to agree with you're opinion. 07:48 your* 07:49 Bear the Bear. A little cheesy, but it'll do! 07:49 Beary the Bear.. 07:49 Reminds me of a South Park episode 07:49 :P 07:49 Ewok the Ewok. 07:49 :l 07:49 Nah. 07:49 Anywho, gotta go. More History HW to finish! 07:49 Is till think Beary the Bear is the best. 07:50 K, you do that. 07:50 Bye Creeper 07:50 Internet is full of morons 07:50 In your opinion. 07:51 I'm going to make a group on my wiki later 07:51 With that name 07:51 Sigh. 07:51 The IISFOM 07:51 Incredible Ironic Something Found Odd Men 07:51 :D 07:51 The "Internet is full of morons" group 07:51 .. 07:51 What? 07:51 I don't see "is" or "of" used in acronyms. 07:52 Plus, sounds like a useless group 07:52 That's what makes the titile awesome 07:52 Earlier, you lot stopped a perfectly good discussion to say how stupid it was. And you've replaced it with a discussion on naming a bear 07:52 lol 07:52 I didn't suggest naming the bear something else 07:54 a bear that is a meme representing something disgusting and wrong, to be precise 07:54 ... New subject please 07:54 it's a Lego wiki, shouldn't it be kept from that sick internet meme-rubbish? 07:55 Clone 07:56 Are you part of the customs division of the f12? 07:56 Yes? 07:56 And if so please explain it 07:56 I'm part of it not running it though, participant 08:00 So... 08:01 Ok 08:02 :| 08:04 Hi 08:04 O/ :) 08:05 Hey 08:05 Hey :d 08:05 Now youtube has McDonalds ads (eyeroll) 08:05 XD 08:06 Mcrolld ads :p 08:06 I have no intention to get myself fat, so why should they make me watch their ads? 08:07 Because they want to mcroll you :p 08:07 :P 08:07 o/ 08:07 Being fat is Awesome! 08:07 o/ 08:07 ? 08:07 :p 08:07 lol 08:08 :P 08:08 How fitting... 08:08 lol 08:09 Again 08:09 Why does he have toxic symbols on him? xD 08:11 To make him scarier, even though his mask is scary enough 08:12 Maybe it's a metaphor of that McDonald's food isn't good for health? 08:12 wassup 08:12 :| 08:13 You know, toxic = not good for health 08:13 O/ 08:13 I'm so cool no one can say hi to me. (spy) 08:13 grrrr 08:13 Are you a fan of LEGO? 08:13 Of course, kid 08:13 I'm from the LMB wiki 08:14 Last time I was here I got ban for calling a girl a mouse brain o_0 08:14 >kid 08:14 x) 08:14 :/ 08:15 wassup? 08:15 LOL 08:15 x( * 08:15 LOL 08:15 What the heck is that 08:15 x (* 08:15 How ironic, a person from LMB calls me a "kid" :P 08:15 Yeah. 08:15 :P 08:15 lol 08:15 I am epic, thats why o3o 08:16 x) 08:16 x( 08:16 (eyeroll) 08:16 :P 08:16 (fp) 08:16 :| 08:16 ^ 08:17 SoH, you're a mod? 08:17 Since when? 08:18 Mat PM 08:18 :p 08:18 Stop using the :P emote.. 08:18 Stop acting like an Admin 08:19 I gave up the rights a while ago, then I decided to run again due to some incidents and CLigra gave them to me 08:19 @SoH: Nice 08:21 I am working on my Monthly Moc entry, so if I don't reply, I was eaten by a monkey monster 08:22 Ok :P 08:22 dude o_0 08:22 Oh 08:22 Ok. 08:22 Laze 08:22 Lazer 08:23 Be sure to have lots of bananas D: 08:23 ;) 08:24 Use the Bananarang! :P 08:24 Best weapon evar :P 08:24 Banananananananarang 08:25 Seriously? 08:25 Lol 08:25 Random 08:26 ._. 08:27 We already talked about it 08:28 I wasn't here 08:30 I'm trying to make a simple 6 stud wide car, but it's so har.d 08:31 Yet another newbie with weird username, hi! 08:31 :P 2012 10 24